whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Camp
The Winter Camp, or Rock Camp, is one of the three "Courts" of the Nunnehi. Overview Winter People, or Rock People, among the Nunnehi tend toward angry or destructive actions; they are prone to seek vengeance when wronged, and are thought to steal children. While some Nunnehi almost always remain Winter people, it is more usual for those who have been recently angered or insulted to adopt their Winter aspect. This may last only so long as it takes the Nunnehi to take revenge, or may be a more lasting condition if the wrong which prompted the change is ongoing. It is sometimes possible, but very rare, for a Winter person to be so touched by something (an impassioned plea or gesture of love, faith, friendship, or bravery) that they immediately change over from Winter to Summer. Such a change is never done publicly, however. Instead, the Nunnehi retreats and undergoes a purifying ritual to assist the change. If a Nunnehi is in their Winter aspect, they will be dressed in colors appropriate to warfare or mourning, paint their face with warpaint or symbols of the wrong done to them, and refuse to smile or act in a warm manner. Anyone encountering a Nunnehi in such fashion is deemed (by the Nunnehi) to have had fair warning of their intentions. Those who are active in war bands tend to be Winter people. Winter Legacies Cannibal You are a ravenous creature, consumed with a hunger that cannot be satisfied. Your needs and desires come first, and there is nothing you will not do to achieve them. No course of activity, however bestial or abhorrent it may seem to others, is too heinous for you to follow so long as you gain something from it. Like the ancient people who believed that eating the flesh of their enemies gave them the knowledge and skill of those they defeated, you devour everything that comes your way, leaving nothing useful behind. You pattern yourself after the fishes who sustain themselves when necessary by feeding upon their young. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you gain the lion's share of the spoils or benefit at the expense of others. * Taboo: Never restrict yourself. Fool The world is a cruel joke, a meaningless prank begun for the amusement of its creators. You cannot take anything seriously, and neither can you abide those who try to find a purpose in the passing of the seasons or the actions of the creatures who inhabit the world. You poke fun at the high ideals of those around you, and take pleasure in making others see the emptiness at the center of things. You spend most of your time seeking amusement and diversion, since there is no higher purpose that requires sacrifice or hard work. You pattern yourself after the mayfly, whose short life is filled to bursting with frantic — and ultimately meaningless — activity. * Vision: You regain Willpower anytime you make someone see the pointlessness of any action or goal. * Taboo: Never take anything or anyone seriously. Forked-Tongue You have learned that honesty in words and actions is not always the best course. It is far better to twist your speech so that others hear what they want to hear than to tell people the truth. You are a master of subtlety, and many people believe that you speak from your heart. Although you are ready to make promises, you are even readier to break them when they become inconvenient. You pattern yourself after water, which changes its shape to fit whatever contains it. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you lie convincingly to someone and get away with it. * Taboo: Never tell the truth when a lie or half-truth will serve you better. Hoarder You have determined that you will never lack for anything. You amass great quantities of whatever you feel you need — food, wealth, followers or Medicine. The idea of sharing anything is foreign to you; let others provide for themselves. You never know when there will be a shortage of something essential for survival, and you will not risk being caught empty-handed. You pattern yourself after the squirrel, who spends his days gathering food against the hard times. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever your hoarding instinct pays off, especially when others are in need. * Taboo: Never willingly surrender anything you have gained for yourself. Outcast You have turned away from your own people and walk your own path. You owe nothing to anyone and allow no one to owe you anything. This is the way you prefer it. Although you may cooperate with others for a time, you will never be part of anything larger than yourself. The world begins and ends with you. You pattern yourself after the lone wolf, cast out from his pack and preferring to exist on his own. * Vision: Whenever you prove that you do not need anyone or anything to survive, you regain Willpower. * Taboo: Never permanently associate yourself with any group or individual. Raider You are the bringer of terror, the silent attacker, the stealer of what you need or want. You enjoy fighting, so long as you win. The weak and helpless are your prey; what they have is yours if you are strong enough to take it. Why work, when you can steal what you want? You pattern yourself after the magpie, who takes whatever catches her eye. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you get something without earning it or carry out a successful "raid." * Taboo: Never waste your time in "honest" effort. Scalp-Taker You have a violent streak that makes itself known by your vindictiveness. If you have been wronged, you seek not only to avenge yourself, but to do so in such a way as to forever mark the one who wronged you. You also have a passion for collecting proof of your vengeance. Like the warriors who once took the scalps of their victims as evidence of their kills, you always come away from your actions with some physical relic of your success. You pattern yourself after the lynx, who toys with her victims before she kills them. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever you succeed in bringing back proof that you have accomplished your goal. * Taboo: Never fail to boast about your accomplishments. Spoiler You cannot abide the success of others. In order for you to feel that you have done anything, you must make someone else feel that they have accomplished nothing. Humiliation and ridicule are your favorite tools, and you will go out of your way to belittle what others have done—especially when your own achievements are threatened. You pattern yourself after fire, which destroys what cannot stand up to it. * Vision: Whenever you make yourself look good at someone else's expense, you gain Willpower. * Taboo: Never acknowledge the achievements of others. Troublemaker You cannot leave well enough alone. You are only content when you are busily undermining the efforts of others or spreading dissension among those around you. You enjoy feeding the fire underneath the cooking pot and watching it boil over. Any day that passes without an argument you have caused is a day that has been wasted. You pattern yourself after the blue jay, whose quarrelsome nature makes him a pest among the birds. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you turn a peaceful situation into chaos or cause dissension between formerly agreeing parties. * Taboo: Never turn your back on an opportunity to meddle. Witch You have seen the power of the spirits, and you want it for yourself. You are not afraid of dealing with dark and evil inhabitants of the Lower World in order to better your position. You covet the secrets of destruction, and seek knowledge that most would consider forbidden. Any power you have, you use to advance yourself, regardless of what it costs. You pattern yourself after the owl, who commands the powers of darkness and silence. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you use your skills or your Arts to enhance your personal power. * Taboo: Never do anything for anyone without exacting a price. The Other Camps * Summer Camp * Midseason Camp References # CTD. Changeling Players Guide, pp. 110-111, 114-115. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Nunnehi (CTD)